


The Grace Chronicles Book 1: The Other Watson

by sherlocked1864



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked1864/pseuds/sherlocked1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, the most famous duo in all of literature and maybe all of entertainment. Sherlock thinks he knows everything he needs to know about John and John's life, however when he finds out that Harriet isn't John's only sister, things may take a drastic turn as Sherlock discovers some new things about himself as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal favorite stories to write and with the Sherlock season 4 air date being pushed back another year I will definitely be updating as much as possible. Hope you guys enjoy please tell me what you think.  
> The first couple chapters are short but they get longer.

**The Other Watson**  
**_Sherlock_**  
“I’m bored John,” I wined, flopping onto the couch.  
“Well Sherlock, why don’t you play your violin, or watch something on the telly, or do anything except bother me.” John replied.  
“What are you even doing?” I asked.  
“I’m…” He started  
“No, wait, your writing in that blog again aren’t you.” I started as the doorbell rang. “Shut up!” I yelled into the air directing my yell at that stupid doorbell.  
“God, Sherlock, the doorbell is not going to just stop because you yell at it.” John sighed.  
“Wait for it,” I said, holding up a finger.  
“Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson yelled, usually I would have just waited until she brought up the next case, but her voice sounded panicked.  
“John!” I yelled as I bounded down the stairs.  
In the doorway, I saw a young girl, who looked about twenty-two; her brown hair curled. Her skin was pale, the only color, was bruises. I could see blood running down from her head plastering her hair to the right side of her forehead. Her left eye was swollen and she had a giant gash on her lip. Her t-shirt was ripped so much that it was almost falling off. It covered her chest and the right side of her stomach, but one sleeve was completely missing. Her wrists had signs that they were bound with handcuffs. However, what struck me the most was her eyes. They looked exactly like John’s, soft but filled with worry.  
“Mr. Holmes,” she gasped as she walked towards me a slight limp on her left side. I saw her eyes roll back into her head and quickly reached out. I caught her before she hit the ground.  
“Sherlock?” John asked as he came down the stairs.  
“John?” I asked as I stood up, the girl still in my arms.  
“Oh dear God, Grace.” John gasped.  
Quickly I carried the girl, or as John called her, Grace, to John’s room, as he instructed. Quietly, I set her on the bed and then left, closing the door behind me. I looked around, but I could not find John, so I headed back downstairs, where I found him pacing.  
“Well?” John asked when he saw me.  
“She looks to be around twenty-one maybe twenty-two. From the bruises on her face, I could say abusive boyfriend. However, from the bruises on her wrists, I would say that her hands were handcuffed above her head, so I would say this is a bit more serious. This is fantastic!” I exclaimed, finally something to do.  
“Jesus, Sherlock, that’s my little sister!” John screamed.  
“That’s Harriet?” I asked completely dumbstruck.  
“No,” he sighed sitting down in his chair. “That’s Grace, my other sister.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about her?” I asked, a little hurt.  
“Because Sherlock, she’s like you. She always loves danger and solving mysteries, no matter how much trouble she gets into. When she found out you were my flat mate, it just got worse. She is clever and all, but, she just doesn’t know when to stop. And now,” he said, placing his head in his hands, “Oh God, Sherlock.”  
“John, she will be fine, and I promise you, I will find who did this,” I said, and he turned to look at me, fear in his eyes.  
Suddenly, a scream came from upstairs. John quickly sprinted up the stairs, with me closely behind.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Grace back in John's life he begins to question why she is there.

“Gracie!” I screamed as I flung the door to my bedroom open. I found Grace, sitting up in the bed, screaming. “Gracie, it’s me, it’s John, you’re ok, you’re safe.” I said shaking her slightly. Slowly she stopped screaming and looked at me.   
“John?” She gasped as she flung herself at me and started sobbing.   
“It’s alright Gracie, I’m here.” I soothed wrapping my arms around her.   
“John,” Sherlock said pointing at Grace’s stomach. I looked down and saw what Sherlock was seeing. Grace’s shirt had blood on it near her stomach.   
“Gracie, are you hurt?” I asked worryingly and she nodded. “Can I see?” She nodded again and I slowly lifted her shirt up. “Jesus, Sherlock.” I said turning towards Sherlock who looked worried. Carved into Grace’s side was the letter M.   
“Moriarty,” Sherlock said before heading downstairs.   
“Sherlock!” I yelled.  
“John?” Grace sniffed.   
“Yes Gracie?” I said.   
“Where am I?” She asked and I saw the confusion in her eyes.   
“You’re in my room, do you remember how you got here?” I asked.  
“No, I remember knocking on your door and then this old woman opened it and let me in.” She said.   
“Do you remember anything after that?” I said holding her close.   
“I remember, the lady yelling something and then I saw Mr. Holmes, but after that, it’s just black. What happened John?” She asked and I could see how scared she was.   
“Well, you passed out; Sherlock caught you and brought you up here. What is going on Gracie are you in some kind of trouble?” I asked.   
“I need to talk to Mr. Holmes.” She said completely avoiding my question as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she attempted to stand but she started to fall. Quickly I caught her and steadied her.   
“Alright well, the cut is not that deep, so I’ll just need to bandage it. Ready?” I asked as I placed her arm around my shoulder as I helped her walk down the stairs.


	3. Sherlock

“Sherlock,” John called and I turned to see John and his sister coming down the stairs. “Can you stand?” He asked his sister, and she nodded, although I could see she was having difficulty. “Sherlock will you keep an eye on her, I have to grab some bandages from Mrs. Hudson, I’ll be right back.” He said as he left.   
“Mr. Holmes,” Grace said as she slowly started towards me.   
“Please call me…” I started as she started to fall. Quickly I reached out and caught her. “Sherlock,” I said as she looked into my eyes.   
“Sherlock,” she said clearing her throat as I steadied her again. “John and you are in trouble,” she said as I helped her over to the chair.   
“When are we not,” John said coming up the stairs.   
“I’m serious John,” She said. “It’s Moriarty, he’s crazy and he wants nothing more than to destroy you, Sherlock, and he’s not going give up easily.”   
“How do you know Moriarty? Gracie, what have you been up to?” John asked.   
“John,” she sighed avoiding eye contact.   
“Grace Marie Watson!” John yelled and I saw Grace nearly jump out of the chair.   
“For a couple of months, I’ve been following Moriarty, tracking what he’s been up to and everything he does revolves around one person; you.” She said pointing at me.   
“Why in the hell would you follow Moriarty Gracie, he’s crazy you’re lucky you weren’t killed!” John screamed.   
“Why do you treat me like a child? I’m 22, I can handle myself!” Grace screamed.  
“Clearly you can’t!” John screamed back.  
“How did you end up with the bruises?” I asked trying to cool the tension in the room.   
“Yesterday, I followed Moriarty to an abandoned warehouse. He must have known that I was following him because as soon as I got close to the building I was jumped. They must have drugged me, because I don’t remember how I got tied up, but I woke up and Moriarty was standing right in front of me, his face inches from mine.” I saw John cringe when she said this. “He smiled and said my name, my full name John, I don’t know how he knew but he did. Then he left, but not before he did this.” Grace lifted up her shirt and I saw the wound, it was unmistakably the letter M. Quickly John went over and placed the bandages on the wound. “As he left,” She continued, “He whispered something to one of the men who was in the room. Then the man came over and just started hitting me repeatedly. He didn’t ask any question or anything, he just hit me. It seemed like he was hitting me for hours before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in another room and written all over the walls was Sherlock, everywhere Sherlock, Sherlock. I was alone for a while before Moriarty came in and he let me go, he took off the handcuffs and just let me walk away. So I left and I came straight here because I had to tell Sherlock and you and warn you and I came to help.”   
“No, you’re not!” John laughed   
“You’re not Dad, so stop telling me what to do!” Grace shouted.  
“Well maybe Dad would still be here if you weren’t so damn difficult!” John yelled angrily.  
“John!” I yelled but it was too late I could see the tears start to well up in Grace’s eyes.   
“Fine John, maybe it would have been better if Moriarty had just delivered my head on your doorstep instead of letting me go!” She screamed as she ran up stairs.   
“Grace!” John yelled but he didn’t go after her, he just fell back in his chair. “She can be so stubborn sometimes.”   
“Go apologize.” I said.   
“What?” John asked shocked. “You are telling me to go apologize.”   
“I don’t want you to end up like Mycroft and me, so please.” I said softly.  
“Sherlock?” He started to ask.   
“No, just go do it.” I said.  
“Alright Sherlock, alright,” he said as he started up the stairs


	4. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far, if any of you would be willing to make some art for this story that would be greatly appreciated. If you are interested please contact me and let me know, I will post any fan art on this story as well as on its Facebook page https://www.facebook.com/thegracechronicles Thanks so much!

“Gracie?” I called as I reached my door.  
“Go away John!” She yelled.  
“Please Gracie I want to apologize.” I said.  
“For being an ass,” she sneered and I smiled.  
“Yes I want to apologize for being an ass.” I heard her laugh. The door opened and I saw Grace’s bruised face.  
“Oh Gracie,” I said walking into the room and gently placed my hand on her bruised cheek. “I promise you Sherlock and I will catch the guy who did this to you.”  
“John, Moriarty knows who I am, there is no safer place for me than here.” She said.  
“I know,” I said.  
“Then why can’t I help you?” Grace asked.  
“Gracie I see the most horrible things and both Sherlock and my lives are in danger every day, I can’t risk losing you.” I explained  
“John, you are just going to have to trust me to take care of myself.” Grace said.  
“I know, but you’re my little sister, I have to watch out for you.” I said kissing her forehead.  
“I think Sherlock needs more looking after than I do,” She laughs and I laughed with her.  
“Speaking of Sherlock if you’re going to stay and help us, you have to promise me that you won’t let anything Sherlock says affect you.” I said.  
“Alright,” she said smiling.  
I pulled her in for a hug. “Let's get some ice for those bruises.” We started towards the stairs when we heard Sherlock yell.  
“John!” Quickly Grace and I headed down the stairs to find Sherlock in his coat putting on his scarf.  
“Lestrade called; apparently Grace isn’t the only one who has been attacked by Moriarty.” He said. “John are you coming?” I nodded. “And Grace?”  
“I would, but I can’t go out looking like this,” She said and I was relieved.  
“Wait right here,” Sherlock said and he disappeared into his room. Within seconds, he was back out carrying one of his coats with him. “Here, it might be a little big,” He said handing it to Grace.  
“Well, wait, what about the bruises, she’s going to get a lot of question about those.” I said hoping that it would get her to stay.  
“Mrs. Hudson has some make up; she could use it if she really wants to go.” Sherlock said his eyes never leaving Grace.  
Grace opened her mouth but I stopped her. “She is way too weak to go to a crime scene.”  
“John, I’m fine really, I want to go, it’s exciting.” I looked at her in shock, she sounded like Sherlock. “I’ll go see Mrs. Hudson about that makeup.”  
“Alright, she’s just downstairs, we will be waiting outside,” Sherlock smiled.  
We followed Grace down to Mrs. Hudson’s door. “Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock yelled, which caused Grace to giggle.  
“Sherlock, I do have a doorbell.” Mrs. Hudson said opening the door. “Oh hi sweetie, how are you feeling?”  
“Oh I’m fine, but we are going to a crime scene so…” Grace started.  
“Sherlock! The poor girl has been beaten and you are taking her to a crime scene! It’s alright deary, you can stay here with me.”  
“No, no, Mrs. Hudson, I want to go, I find them exciting.” Grace quickly said.  
“Really? Wow, you sound just like Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson smiled looking at Sherlock, who went outside.  
“Anyway, I need to borrow some make-up to cover these bruises.” Grace said noticing that Sherlock left.  
“Oh yes, come on in deary.” I watched as Grace walked into the flat before heading out to Sherlock.  
“You are being uncharacteristically patient.” I smiled when I found him leaning on a cab he must have got.  
“I’m just trying to be nice to your sister, that’s all.” He said not looking at me.  
“You be nice,” I laughed. “You never try to be nice to anyone, Sherlock, and why are you letting her come along?”  
“John, are you suggesting, we leave your sister at home.” He retorted.  
“But you didn’t tell her to come, you asked her to come you gave her a choice, and when she said she couldn’t come because of her clothes, you gave her your coat you never give anyone your coat.” I said but Sherlock didn’t respond. “Sherlock?”  
“John.” He snapped.  
“Sherlock, what are you up to?” I asked.  
“Alright, you told me she was like me; I want to see for myself.” He sighed.  
“You are testing my sister to see if she is good enough!” I yelled.  
“John don’t overreact.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Overreact! How am I supposed to react when the great Sherlock Holmes is…” I started when Grace came out.  
“The great Sherlock Holmes is what John?” She asked.  
“It’s nothing, John is just jealous that I gave you my coat.” Sherlock smiled opening the door to the cab.  
“For once John is jealous of something that I did, this is a strange twist of events,” Grace smiled as she got in the cab.  
“John,” Sherlock said gesturing for me to get in.  
I looked to see that Grace had taken my usual spot, so I slowly slid in next to her. Sherlock got in and we headed out.


	5. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art would be greatly appreciated, if you would just comment and tell me if you are interested I will then give you my email so you can send it to me. Like I said the fan art I receive will be posted on here and on the facebook page. Which you should go like :) https://www.facebook.com/thegracechronicles

“Where in the hell have you been Sherlock,” Lestrade asked when we reached him. “Wait, who is she?” He asked pointing at Grace.   
“She is with me,” I said walking away Grace closely behind me.   
“Sherlock wait, she can’t come…” Lestrade started.   
Angrily I turned around and glared at Lestrade, “I said she is with me.” I sneered.   
He threw his hands up in surrender and I turned back to walking down the long hallway. From behind me, I could hear Lestrade and John whispering.   
“Who is she?” Lestrade asked, “I’ve never seen him act like that around anyone, apart from you.”   
“She’s my sister.” John replied.   
“That’s Harriet?” Lestrade asked shocked.   
“No, no, that’s Grace, my youngest sister.”   
“Oh and does Sherlock…” Lestrade started but I was not going to let him finish that thought.   
“Did you just bring us here to walk down a hallway, or are we actually going to see something of importance.”   
“Turn left,” Lestrade said and I followed his instructions.   
“Oh God,” John said when he saw what I was seeing.   
We had turned into one large room, on each side there were large wooden support beams that were each spaced about ten feet apart from each other. They led to the back wall, which was all windows. Each beam went all the way to the roof and was connected by another large beam. In the middle of the room was body, a man, his hands were handcuffed above his head to one of the horizontal beams. The handcuffs were long enough that the man’s feet were only ten inches off the floor. There was a giant cut all the way across his neck from ear to ear. Blood streamed down from his neck over his shirtless body and onto the floor, pooling under his feet. Looking at his stomach, I saw that the letter M was carved there. I turned to look at Grace to see her reaction, but she was not behind me. I turned back to find her running towards the body.   
“Grace!” John yelled and the emptiness of the room caused his voice to echo.   
“Sherlock!” Lestrade yelled as I chased after Grace.   
“Grace?” I asked as Grace stopped before the body and turned around.   
“Stupid, stupid,” She said as she walked towards another beam.   
“What?” I asked following her.   
“Me, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it.” She said.   
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“This,” she said pointing to a particular cut in the beam that was shaped like an S.   
“Grace, what’s wrong?” John asked coming up behind us.   
“Yesterday, that was me,” she said pointing at the body.   
I heard John mutter something under his breath, but I was too busy making a mental picture of Grace, hanging there, her face bruised and beaten to hear what he had said. I shrugged off the chills that had started to climb up my back.   
“Show me everything you saw.” I said grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her so she was facing me. She nodded and I let go of her shoulders watching her as she walked towards the body. She stopped right in front of it and stood on her tiptoes so that her face was level with the corpse’s. Her willingness to be so close to a dead body fascinated me.   
“This is where Moriarty was,” she said turning towards me and then back to the body. “Does anyone have any gloves?” She asked and I quickly turned towards Lestrade who threw me a pair, which I then handed to her. Quickly she put them on and reaching into the man’s pants pocket pulling out a folded up piece of paper. I looked over her shoulder as she unfolded it. The piece of paper of paper read: “Beware the Ides of March,” followed by the letters: WX HWTGADRZ BXHH BT! X WPKTC'I QTTC ID HI. QPGIWDADBTL'H WDHEXIPA XC P LWXAT BPNQT X HWDJAS SGDE XC. X'AA HPN WX ID BXHH WDDETG UDG NDJ, and it was signed “Love M.”   
“It’s just a bunch of rubbish,” John said as Grace handed it to him.   
“No it’s a…” I started.   
“Caesar cipher,” Grace finished.   
“How do you know that?” John asked Grace.   
“It’s easy, “Beware the Ides of March,” Caesar.” She said smiling. “All we need is the shift number.”   
“15,” I said.   
“Right, the 15th of March.” Grace said.   
I held the paper in-between us so we could both see it. Quickly my mind changed the letters around as I decoded the message.   
“Got it!” Grace yelled breaking my concentration.   
“Really?” I asked impressed.   
“Really?” John asked shocked.   
“It says; Hi Sherlock, miss me! I haven’t been to St. Bartholomew’s Hospital in a while maybe I should drop in. I’ll say hi to Miss Hooper for you.”   
“Molly!” John yelled as I took off running, John closely behind me followed by Grace.


	6. John

“Come one Molly, pick up, pick up.” I said gripping my mobile.   
“Hi, this is Molly Hooper, sorry…” Her voicemail started before I quickly ended the call.   
“She’s not answering!” I yelled.   
“Can you go any faster!” Sherlock screamed at the cabbie.  
“Guys, just calm down.” Grace said looking back and forth between the two of us.   
“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” Sherlock yelled.   
Shocked, Grace placed her hands in her lap and put her head down. I was about to say something when Sherlock yelled at the cabbie again.   
“Just stop!” Sherlock screamed.  
The cab pulled over and quickly I paid the cabbie and followed Sherlock.   
“What are we doing?” I yelled as Sherlock took off running.   
“We, are running John!” He yelled back. Grace and I took off after him.   
After many blocks, we finally reached the hospital. We sprinted through the doors and quickly headed towards the morgue. Suddenly we heard a scream.   
“No,” I gasped as we turned the final corner. Sherlock slammed into the doors but they wouldn’t open.   
“Molly?” He screamed slamming into the doors again.   
“Molly!” I screamed as I copied Sherlock.   
“Guys stop!” Grace yelled shoving us both out of the way. I watched as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started to pick the lock. Quickly the doors opened and we all charged in. The smell was almost unbearable. I placed my hand over my nose as I took in the scene before me. Hanging from one of the lights in the middle of the room was a body. Like the previous body, its neck was slit open, blood pouring down its shirtless body, mixing with the blood from the M carved into the stomach and pooling under the body’s feet. The only difference was that this body was female. It looked like Molly, however its face was down, covered by her light brown hair, so we couldn’t be sure. However, by the look on Sherlock’s face, I could see that the body had Molly’s measurements.   
Sherlock quickly went over to the body. Before he could lift the face to see if it was Molly, a voice whimpered behind us.   
“Sherlock,” it said.   
We all turned around to find Molly cowering in the corner.   
“Molly!” Sherlock and I said in unison as we rushed over to her. “Are you alright?” Sherlock asked helping her to her feet.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” She said wiping her tears away, “I came in and I found her just hanging there,” Molly started to cry again. “I work in a morgue for God sake, this shouldn’t scare me.”   
“Molly, are you sure you’re not hurt?” Sherlock asked looking Molly up and down.   
“I’m fine Sherlock, really.” Molly said.   
Sherlock sighed in relief as he backed away from Molly, giving her some space.   
“Why didn’t you answer your mobile, we tried to call you?”   
“I was at lunch with Jim,” she said.   
Sherlock turned and walked towards the body running his hands through his hair.   
“Sherlock,” Grace said following after Sherlock.   
“Who is she?” Molly asked as Grace placed her hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.   
“That’s my sister,” I said as I watched as Sherlock gently placed his hand on Grace’s .   
“That’s Harriet?” Molly asked shocked.   
“Why is everyone so shocked by the fact that, that could be Harriet!” I said, “But no that’s my youngest sister, Grace.”   
“Oh,” She said turning back to look at Grace and Sherlock.


	7. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated.

“Sherlock,” Grace said, and the way she said my name sent chills down my spine. “Are you alright,” she asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder causing my stomach to feel a warm sensation.   
“Yeah of course,” I said. I felt her hand start to move so, I quickly set my hand on hers. “I want to apologize for yelling at you it’s just…”   
“No, I understand, I shouldn’t have told you to calm down.” She said dropping her hand.   
“No, you were right, we were way too crazy to help anyone. You’re brilliant by the way.” I said as I watched her blush. “And I don’t say that to just anyone.”   
“You’re the only one who thinks that then,” she frowned.   
“What do you mean?” I asked grabbing her hand.   
“Ehem,” John said clearing his throat and I quickly let go of Grace’s hand. “Don’t you think we should call the police?” He asked.   
“I don’t have a gun with me so…” I smiled.  
“How about I call them like a normal person.” John said.  
“Fine, we could do that.” I said as I grabbed two pairs of gloves for Grace and me. After handing one pair to her, I quickly put my pair on as John called the police.   
“What, what does the M stand for?” Molly asked.   
“Moriarty,” I said as I searched the body for another note.   
“As in Jim,” she gasped.   
“Yes Molly, you have to stay away from him,” John said hanging up his phone. “Lestrade said they are on their way, but traffic is heavy. Also, he says to not touch anything until he gets here.”   
“Grace, what do you make of this?” I asked pointing to a scar just below the woman’s collarbone, ignoring what John had said.   
“It’s an M,” she said tracing it with her finger. “She’s been branded. But why? Moriarty already carved an M into her stomach, why brand her with an M as well?”   
“I don’t know, but the other body had it as well.” I said.   
“Can I see?” John asked. I nodded as I let him through.   
“She has been dead for a day, maybe two, and that brand was definitely made after she died.”   
“Why brand her after she’s dead?” Grace asked.   
“I don’t know, but there isn’t a note anywhere on this body.” I said taking off the gloves.   
“Sherlock, I hope you didn’t…” Lestrade started as he walked in.   
“We’re done here,” I said, “Molly you’re going to stay with Mrs. Hudson for a while.” I said walking out of the morgue followed by John, Grace and Molly.   
“Ok?” Lestrade said.   
After stopping at Molly’s flat to grab her some clothes. We then headed to Grace’s flat. As we got to the door, I saw a giant eviction notice plastered on it.   
“Grace, why does your door say “evicted?” John asked.   
“Because I didn’t pay the landlord any rent.” Grace replied sheepishly as she opened the door and ran inside.   
“Why not?” John asked as we followed her into the flat. It was completely empty. All that was in the flat was single folding chair that faced a wall that was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures.   
“I got fired from my job.” Grace called from a room in the back.   
“Why?” John asked as he picked up one of the empty pizza boxes that, along with clothes, were scattered around the flat.   
“I never showed up.” Grace said ashamed.  
“Grace,” John sighed.   
“Moriarty has kind of preoccupied my time John.” She said coming out of her room with a suitcase. “Alright we can go.”   
It was around dinnertime by the time we got back to the flat.  
“Mrs. Hudson!” I yelled.   
“Yes Sherlock,” she replied opening the door.  
“Molly is going to stay with you for a while.” I said   
“Oh yes, come on in deary, we will get you settled.” Mrs. Hudson smiled.  
“Thank you,” Molly said as she headed into the flat.   
“Alright anyone hungry?” I asked.   
“Yes,” both Grace and John replied.   
We headed to the usual café and got our usual table.   
“What do you think Moriarty is up to Sherlock?” John asked.   
“He wants to play another game, but I’m not playing this time.” I said seriously.   
“But you have to, if you don’t he’s just going to keep killing innocent people.” John said  
“And he’s just going to keep killing people until he’s beaten me. That is why I have to beat him first.” I replied.   
“How do you plan on doing that?” John asked as a loud crash came from the kitchen.   
Grace jumped and pulled out a gun.   
“Gracie!” John gasped as I grabbed the gun and put it in my coat. “Why do you have a gun?”   
“It’s not mine John, it’s yours. I took it from your drawer when I was in your room.” Grace sighed.   
John didn’t reply he just stared at his food. We all ate the rest of our meals in silence. After we finished eating, John broke the silence.   
“I’m ready to go, how about the two of you.” John snapped.   
“Yes, let’s go,” Grace sneered.   
“This is going to be a long night,” I thought.   
The cab ride home was silent as I sat between John and Grace. “Is this what Mycroft and I are like?” I thought.   
When we reached our flat, John stormed up the stairs. “I’m going to bed.” He called.   
“It’s 8:30 John!” I called.   
“I don’t care!” He called back making me smile.   
“Grr,” Grace grumbled as she fell onto the couch. “He so annoying.”   
Slowly I walked over and sat next to her. “He’s just trying to protect you that’s all.”   
“But I don’t need protecting,” she sighed propping her head up on her arm so she was looking at me. “He just doesn’t understand that.”   
“I know what you mean, I have a brother like that.” I said.   
“Really is he older or younger?” She asked.   
“Older, and he just assumes I…”   
“Can’t do anything right.” We said together, then we laughed. She slowly looked up at me, her eyes staring into mine. I could see her start to blush as I grabbed her hand. There was something so different about Grace. She was like me, she was smart and she thought like me. But she was like John because she cared about people. Slowly I leaned closer as she did the same, our faces were inches apart. “Grace.” I said.   
“Yes,” She said as I started to lean in ready to kiss her. I watched as she started to lean in, but just before our lips met, I stopped.  
“This isn’t you!” My mind screamed. “This is emotion you are showing!” Listening to my thoughts, I backed away and cleared my throat. Grace opened her eyes and backed away as well. We sat in silence; the sexual tension was so high I almost had to sit on my hands to stop myself from grabbing her and kissing her. “While we were in the morgue, after I called you brilliant, you said I was the only one who though that, what did you mean?” I asked trying to break the tension.   
“Well, I just get so obsessed with mysteries, so I don’t really have any friends. And whenever people get close to me they think I’m too cocky.” She frowned.   
“Well I think you are brilliant,” I said moving a strand of hair from out of her face. I leaned close again, but his time she backed away.   
“I should probably get some sleep.” She said. “It’s been a busy day.”   
“You can sleep in my room, for tonight.” I said.   
“Are you sure?” She asked.   
“I’m sure, now go.” I smiled.   
“Thank you Sherlock,” She said, then she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and then headed into my room.   
I smiled when she opened the door again and threw a blanket and my sleeping clothes at me. Quickly I changed into them and then lay down on the couch.


	8. John

I woke up rather early; it must have been because I felt guilty about last night. Quietly I crept down the stairs. Once I got downstairs, I found Sherlock asleep on the couch. “Why is he sleeping on the couch? And where is Grace?” I thought. Slowly I walked over to Sherlock’s room and opened the door. I looked in to find Gracie asleep, Sherlock’s sheets wrapped around her. I shut the door and angrily hurried over to Sherlock. “Sherlock!” I quietly yelled not willing to wake my sister. However, he didn’t wake up. “Sherlock!” I yelled a bit louder kicking the couch. He woke with a start and rolled onto the floor with a thud.   
“John what in the…” he started, rubbing his eyes.   
“Why in the hell is my sister in your bed!”I yelled full force this time.   
“She looked tired, and I didn’t want her to sleep on the couch. It was just for a night, that’s it.” Sherlock whispered.   
“That’s it?” I asked.  
“That’s it.” He said   
“So there is nothing going on between you two.” I asked questioningly.  
“Of course not.” He said annoyed.   
“Good because then I would have to kill you.” I laughed helping him up.   
“Wow, could you guys be any louder.” Gracie said as she came out of the bedroom. She stood there, in short shorts, that were tight on her skin, and a tank top that in the light was see through. Way to sexy, I thought, to be wearing to bed.   
“Nice bed head Gracie.” I laughed trying to fight my urge to throw covers over her.  
Quickly she patted down hair. “So,” she said flopping in one of the chairs. “What are we doing today?”   
“Today we are going to beat Moriarty. John, I need you to go to Lestrade and figure out if the two bodies have any connections. Grace, do you remember what the brand looks like” Sherlock asked and Grace nodded. “Do you think you could sketch it out for me? We will take it down to my homeless network and have them look around to see where Moriarty could have gotten it. Then we will head over to the warehouse. I felt like we may have missed something.” Sherlock said as he grabbed the drawing Grace had quickly sketched. “We will meet back at the café at seventeen hundred.”   
I laughed to myself hearing Sherlock use military time.   
“Let’s head out,” I said.   
We headed down to get a cab. Quickly one stopped and we all quickly got in.   
“If anyone gets into any trouble, we call the other,” I said.   
“Hmmm? Oh, yes.” Sherlock responded but I could tell he wasn’t listening. “Stop!” He yelled at the cabbie. Quickly he grabbed the sketch and raced out of the cab. “I’ll be right back!” He yelled.   
I watched as Sherlock ran over to one of his homeless network workers. He handed over the sketch and some money and then quickly got back in the cab. “Alright, head to the police station.” He said and the cab started off again.  
“Homeless network?” Grace asked.   
“Don’t ask.” I whispered.   
“Alright John, find out everything you can, don’t leave out any details and…” He started as the cab stopped.   
“Be you,” I smiled getting out of the cab. “Now you take care of her Sherlock, alright.” I said.   
“Of course John.” He replied and I shut the door.


	9. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please contact me and let me know how you like the story and also if you are interested in making fanart for this story. It will be featured on here, the Facebook page, and my Deviantart page!

When we reached the warehouse, I quickly paid the cabbie and then helped Grace out of the cab. “Ready?” I asked.   
“Yep.” She said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.   
“Wait, they aren’t just going to let me back onto the crime scene, I get five minutes, that’s it, and that’s only if Lestrade’s with me.” I said stopping her.  
“I am starting to doubt that the great Sherlock Holmes is as great as he thinks he is.” She smiled. “I have broken into a few crime scenes in my day. Just stick with me and you’ll be fine.”   
“Hey, I have my own ways of getting in.” I grumbled.   
“Just go ask to get in and leave the rest to me.” She smiled her face lighting up.   
I did not argue I just did what she said. Usually I would have never listened to someone else; I would have done what I wanted. However, there was something different about Grace. I just felt different when I was around her. She made me want to be nice, and made me want to care. Every time I saw her, I got nervous, and I never get nervous.   
“What are you doing here?” The officer asked.   
“I’m here to look around.” I said and I realized I couldn’t see Grace anywhere.  
“You already did that, so why don’t you just get…” the officer snapped.   
“Officer!” I heard someone yell. I turned to see Grace coming running towards me tears streaming down her face. “Officer there is this man chasing me and he’s got a gun!” She sobbed as she clung to the officer. I stared at her eyes wide. She was fantastic.   
“Alright you stay here with Sherlock; I’ll go and see about his man.” The officer said taking off.   
“I’ll just take her home!” I yelled as I pulled Grace into the warehouse.   
“How was that,” She said wiping the tears away.   
“That was fantastic!” I laughed.   
She laughed too as we walked down the long hallway hand in hand. We turned into the large room; it looked different without a body hanging in the middle.   
“What are we looking for again?” She asked.   
“Anything at all, just look for something that seem useful.” I said.   
“Alright,” She let go of my hand and looked around.   
Quickly I walked over to where the body was hung. The handcuffs were still attached to the beam. I grabbed them and hoisted myself up so that my face was level with what the body’s would have been. What I saw shocked me. Carved into each of the beams was a different letter and from this angle, they spelled out “She’s Gone.” I looked to see that Grace was gone.   
“Grace!” I called but got no response. Moriarty knew that I would come back, he knew that I would look from the victims point of view, and he knew that I would bring Grace. “Grace!” I yelled and this time someone responded.   
“Sherlock!” I heard Grace yell.   
“Run, Sherlock, Run, and find the other Watson!” Moriarty’s voice echoed through the building.   
I took off running, chasing down hallways, not having any clue as to where I was going.   
“She’s just dying to see you!” Moriarty’s laughter filled my head   
Suddenly a gunshot rung through the silent halls.   
“No!” I screamed.  
“Sherlock!” I heard her voice, her wonderful beautiful voice. I turned to see a closed door.   
“Grace!” I yelled opening the door. When I opened the door, something rammed into me. I looked down to find Grace, her arms wrapped around my waist and her head leaning on my chest.   
“Are you alright?” I asked awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort her. Thinking about what I had seen others do, I slowly wrapped my arms around her.   
“I am; he’s not.” She said pointing back into the room. On the floor was a man a bullet hole in his head. “He’s dead, I killed him!” She screamed and I unconsciously held her tighter.   
“What happened?” I asked rubbing circles on her back desperately trying to calm her down. A part of me felt so awkward but a part of me felt like this was right.   
“There, there were arrows carved into some wood. I followed them thinking they might lead to something important. However, I walked into this room and the door shut behind me. I turned and there was this huge man. He hit me with the butt of his gun then…”   
“Wait, where did he hit you?” I asked seriously.   
She moved her hair and I saw a giant gash. It was at least two inches wide and an inch deep.   
“We will need to get that bandaged.” I said pulling her close to me again  
“Anyway, when he hit me, I passed out. I woke up when I heard you calling my name. I tried to respond but he hit me. That’s when I realized he was the man Moriarty ordered to beat me. When you called again, I yelled and he came after me. I tried to dodge him but he was too fast, he knocked me to the ground and held a gun up to my face. I fought him and pushed the gun in his face that’s when it fired.”She said her breathing raspy.   
I ran my fingers through her hair, grateful that the bullet was in his head and not hers.   
“I didn’t mean to kill him Sherlock, I really didn’t.” She cried.   
“Shh, you were defending yourself. There was nothing else you could have done. Besides, if he were alive, I would have killed him for hurting you.” I smiled.   
She laughed but it was a sad laughed. I leaned down and wiped her tears away. Slowly I leaned in and kissed her forehead.   
“Sherlock,” she whispered.   
I leaned in and kissed every bruise on her face.   
“Better,” I whispered holding her close. I leaned in once more, this time to kiss her lips, when a voice from behind us interrupted us.   
“Hey!” It yelled and I quickly put a protective arm over Grace. I turned to see the officer running towards us. “You are not supposed to be here,” he said coming closer. “You,” he pointed to Grace, “You are under arrest for lying to an officer.”   
“Yeah, that’s not happening.” I said placing her behind me.   
The officer pulled out his gun and came closer. He looked into the room and his face went white with what he saw. “Oh God,” he said then he grabbed his walkie-talkie. “I need backup.”   
“That’s not going to be necessary,” I smiled turning back to Grace.   
“Sherlock,” She shrieked and the next thing I knew I was face first on the ground.   
The officer, after handcuffing both Grace and me, loaded us into his police car. We didn’t leave for a while we just sat there.  
“Are we going to leave any time soon?” I asked.   
“Someone wanted to see you before we take you and your little girlfriend down to the station.” The officer sneered.   
“Who would want to see…?” I started but I stopped when I saw who got into the car. “Oh, Anderson, I should have guessed.”   
“So, the psychopath has finally cracked?” Anderson smiled.   
“I am a high functioning sociopath not a psychopath, we have discussed this.” I said annoyed.   
“Well considering you killed a man…” Anderson sneered.  
“He didn’t kill him I did!” Grace yelled.   
“Grace,” I said shaking my head.   
“Who is she?” Anderson asked the officer.   
“She was with him, I just assumed she was his girlfriend, they were…” The officer started.   
“The freak doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Anderson said. “He probably paid her to be here. You can let her go.” For once, I was grateful for Anderson.   
The officer slowly got out of the car and walked over to the door by Grace. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs and got back in the driver’s seat.   
“You can go we have to take this freak to the station.” Suddenly Grace decked Anderson and I heard his nose crack. “Owww!” He said grabbing his nose. “Well don’t just sit there, arrest her.   
After the officer handcuffed Grace, again, we headed off to the station.   
“John is going to be so mad.” She sighed.   
“I don’t know he might be proud.” I smiled.   
“Proud? What makes you think he will be proud?” She asked shocked.   
“He hates Anderson.” I smiled which made her smile. “How does your hand feel?”   
“It hurts really badly, but it was worth it.” She smiled.   
“Why did you punch him anyway, not that he doesn’t always deserve to be punched in the face, but you didn’t know him?” I asked.   
“I…” She started.   
“Alright, enough talking.” The officer said stopping the car. ‘Let's go,” he said grabbing Grace’s arm.   
“I can walk, thank you very much.” I said when he reached for my arm.   
“What in the hell is going on?” Lestrade asked coming out followed by John. Both looked very worried as their eyes darted between Grace and me.   
“Sherlock?” John asked, and I could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Grace?”   
“These two broke into the warehouse crime scene and…” The officer started as he roughly grabbed my arm.   
“No, no they are fine,” Lestrade sighed as he gave me a look like, “I can’t let you go anywhere.”   
“And they murdered a man.” The officer said.   
“What!” Both Lestrade and John yelled.   
I sighed as I thought. “I am never going to hear the end of this.”   
“John, calm down,” I sighed rolling my eyes. John was being way to dramatic.  
“Calm down,” He laughed, but I could see the rage in his eyes. . “Calm down! My sister murdered someone!”   
“It wasn’t murder it was self defense.” I said and I was starting to get annoyed.   
“How could you let her out of your sight!” John screamed at me.   
“I know John!” I screamed back by now I had changed from annoyed to plain furious. Did John not understand how disappointed I was in myself for being so stupid?   
“I knew it was a bad idea having her go with you. You promised you would…” John started.   
“I know John!” I screamed not being able to hold in my rage any longer. “I know it’s all my fault, you can blame me for the rest of my life, but you will never know what I felt when I heard that gunshot. But I promise you, I will never let her out of my sight again!” I yelled and I saw John just stare at me. His eyes were filled with confusion but also amazement. I didn’t know why I had said what I did. It just sort of came out. Quickly I turned to look out the window. My heart was still racing as fast as it had when I heard the gunshot. My hands still shook and my palms were sweaty.   
“Sherlock?” Lestrade said coming into the room.   
“How is she?” Both John and I asked.   
“She told us what happened, and she isn’t getting arrested though she is getting a warning for punching Anderson.”   
John and I snickered when he said this. I could still see Anderson holding his bloody nose, whining like a baby. Although the thought amazed me, there was also a part that confused me. I didn’t understand why grace had punched Anderson.   
“It’s not funny,” Lestrade said breaking my concentration. I could see that his face was more amused than annoyed, and I could see he was trying to hold back a laugh. “Anyway, John, I think you should examine her, she’s pretty shaken up.”   
“What is going on with you?” Lestrade asked as John left.   
“Nothing,” I said turning back towards the window, although every fiber of my being wanted to go to Grace.   
“Maybe John doesn’t see it but I do.” Lestrade said.   
“See what?” I asked refusing to look at him.   
“I see the way you look at Grace. I’ve never seen you look at anyone like you do her.” Lestrade said.   
“She’s John’s sister,” I stated.   
“That doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for her.” He replied.   
“Ha, ha,” I laughed, “me have feelings, good one Lestrade,” I sighed. I didn’t know if I was saying this for Lestrade or for myself. Ever since I was little I had been taught that showing emotion was a weakness. I had it drilled into my head, and it wasn’t really until I met John that I finally started caring, but even then, nothing like the way I felt with Grace. However, acting on my feelings, was not something I was willing to do, at least not yet.   
“What are you talking about?” John asked coming back, his arms draped around Grace’s shoulder. She looked absolutely terrified. followed by Grace.  
“Nothing,” I said looking at Grace. As she looked back at me, I could almost see a longing in her eyes. Quickly I looked down at my hands, uncomfortable with how her glance was making me feel, as I asked. “How are you doing?”   
“She’s got a concussion and she’s pretty shaken up, but other than that she’s fine.” John replied before she could speak.   
“Can we go home?” she said meekly.   
“Of course.” John said helping her over to me. “Will you hold her? I have to go grab my notes.”He asked walking away. I nodded as I slipped my arm around her waist. I could feel Lestrade staring at us, so I quickly walked Grace outside.   
“Are you alright?” I asked as we stood outside. The cold wind causing Grace to come closer. She stood looking up at me as I stood a good few inches taller than she did. As I looked down, I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes.   
“I killed someone Sherlock; I don’t think I’ll ever be alright.” Grace said her voice cracking.  
“Ok, alright being a relative term “I smiled pulling her closer doing the best I could to try and make her feel better, in the only way I knew how. I kissed the side of her head and then whispered into her ear, “I’m so sorry.”   
“Sherlock,” she whispered turning her head so our faces were almost touching. I quickly turned back to the street and got a cab.   
“Gracie, are you alright?” John asked coming out. Quickly his arm replaced mine around her waist. We loaded into the cab and headed home. The trip was excruciatingly long as I tried not to grab Grace’s hand. When we reached the flat, I race up the stairs as John helped Grace. I grabbed a wet cloth, some blankets, a glass of water, and some crackers.   
“Thanks for your help,” John said as he helped Grace through the door. Quickly I grabbed Grace from him and sat her down on the couch. I placed the wet cloth on her forehead, the blanket on her lap, the I handed her the water and the crackers.   
“What are you doing?” Grace laughed.   
Her laughter stopped me, and I quickly looked over to John who was smiling.   
“She just needs to sit down and not fall sleep.” John said.  
“But thank you for everything.” Grace smiled grabbing my hand.   
“Anyway,” John said and Grace quickly let go of my hand. “I have my notes about what I found out with Lestrade.”   
“Good,” I said as I sat down at the table.   
“Both of the victims had taken loans from Mad Max’s Money Maker. It gives people who need money, a loan, no questions asked, however it has an insanely high interest rate. “ John said.   
“And if you don’t pay them back you pay the price, the ultimate price.” I said rubbing the back of my neck, this case was more frustrating than I had anticipated.   
“You think Max killed them, not Moriarty?” John asked.   
“No, Moriarty definitely had something to do with this, I bet Max is one of his clients.” I said.   
“Do you realize what we are dealing with if he is one of Moriarty’s clients.” John said.   
“I know, I know.” I ran my hands through my hair frustrated, “And there is no way we can beat him without playing his game.” I turned to look at Grace, who was asleep.   
“Crap!” John yelled running over to her shaking her awake.   
“What!” She yelled grumpily.   
“You can’t fall asleep,” John said as he yawned causing Grace to yawn.   
“That’s not helping,” She whined.   
“I’m sorry, I got up rather early.” John said.   
“Is anyone hungry?” I asked.   
“Yes!” Grace yelled and I laughed.   
“I am as well Sherlock,” John said yawning again.   
“I’ll call and get some Chinese, what does everyone want.” I asked.   
“My usual.” John said.   
“Peanut Butter Chicken,” Grace said licking her lips.   
“What is that?” John asked.   
“It's what I usually get.” I smiled looking over at Grace. Her brown eyes looked gorgeous by the lamp light. I watched as her face turned a cute shad of pink when she saw me looking at her. “I’ll go ring them up.” I said grabbing my mobile. Quickly I called the restaurant.   
“Grace,” I heard John say, and I quickly turned to look at them. “I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I just worry about you.”   
“I know and I worry about you too, but we have to learn to trust each other.” She replied.   
“I know,” he said and I watched as they hugged. “Now,” He said his voice lowing to a whisper.   
“Why are you whispering?” Grace whispered.   
“Because I don’t want him to hear me.” John said.   
“John?” Grace asked apprehensively.   
“What is going on between you two? I know you and I do not want you to get invested in someone like him, because he’s not like other guys. He is married to his work and that’s how it’s going to stay.” John said.   
“You don’t know that, John.” She said her voice almost inaudible.   
“You do like him don’t you.” John whispered.   
“Of course I do John,” she said and I gripped the phone tight. “He understands me. This past day I have felt the greatest I have ever felt in my entire life because here, I’m not the freak who is antisocial and does nothing but follow the cops around, to him I’m normal.”   
To me she was more than just normal; she was beautiful and perfect in every way. She understood how I felt and she saw things the same way I did. I had never felt before what I did when I was with her.   
“Hello?” I heard a voice say and I realized it was from the phone. Quickly I told them our order and then hung up, eager to get to Grace.   
“What are we going to do all night?” Grace asked.   
“We could watch something on the telly or… or Sherlock could play something for us on his violin.” John said.   
“You play?” Grace asked   
I nodded.   
“Can I hear something?” She asked which took me by surprise. I wasn’t really used to people asking to hear me play.   
I nodded and I grabbed my violin. “What would you like to hear?” I asked and suddenly I felt very nervous. It was a strange feeling, I had never been nervous in my life, but as I stood in front of Grace. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I gripped my violin tighter.   
“Anything.” She smiled.   
I took a deep breath before I started to play, not sure what I was playing, the notes just came into my head. It was a beautiful ballad. I closed my eyes and pictured what if would be like to hold Grace in my arms and to feel her lips on mine. Slowly, I opened my eyes and lowered my violin from my chin.   
“That was beautiful,” Grace said. “What was it called?”   
“I don’t know it just now came to me.” I said.  
She looked at me in astonishment. “You’re telling me you just made that song up.” I nodded. “What are you going to name it?”   
“I’m not sure.”   
“Well, it looks like John sure liked it.” She laughed looking over to the sleeping form of John.   
I smiled as she slowly woke him up.   
“Wha… oh Grace, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll stay up with you.” He said rubbing his eyes when suddenly the doorbell rang. “That must be our food.”   
“I’ll grab it.” I said.   
“Wait, do you…” John asked.   
I nodded pulling a gun from my coat before putting it back.   
“Wait, why does he need a gun to get our food?” Grace asked.   
“Let’s just say we have lost all faith in our delivery service.” I smiled as I headed downstairs. As I opened the door, the man quickly handed me the bag of food, then held out his hand waiting for payment. Quickly I handed him the money and took the food back to John and Grace. “Her, I’ll help,” Grace said as I brought the bag into the kitchen. We both reached into the bag, our hands touching. We held them there for a while, before I grabbed one of the boxes, looking at it.   
“This is yours.” I said quickly handing the box to Grace. I then grabbed the other boxes and rushed back to the parlor. We quickly ate and then we just sat there looking at each other.  
“What are we going to do until morning?” Grace asked as I grabbed our trash and threw it away.   
“I don’t,” John yawned, “know.”   
“Stop that!” Grace laughed yawning. “Wait, I have an idea,” She said grabbing John’s laptop.   
“Wait it has a pass…” He started as Grace logged in. “How did you do that?”   
“John, I am your sister, I think I can guess what your computer pass word is.” She said putting on some music. Quickly she grabbed John’s hand and I watched as they danced to an upbeat song. They were both laughing as John twirled Grace around. Her dazzling white smile made me smile as well.   
Suddenly, I held my breath as Grace twirled right into my arms and the song turned to a slow love song.   
“Dance with me Sherlock,” Grace whispered.   
“I don’t think Sherlock knows how to dance Gracie.” John smiled. I glared over Grace’s shoulder at John. I started into her eyes as I slowly place my arms around her waist my hand at the small of her back pulling her close. With my other hand, I grabbed her hand. We twirled around the room our eyes never leaving the others. We waltzed together still staring into each other’s eyes as the song kept changing, but neither one of us cared, we were both content being in each other’s arms.   
“Sherlock, I’m so glad I’m here.” Grace said putting her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my chest. My heart beat faster as I could feel the warmth of Grace’s skin though my shirt.  
“So am I,” I said letting emotion slip. Suddenly I realized that there was no music playing anymore.   
“Yeah, I think the music stopped a while ago.” Grace said reading my mind.   
“How long have we been dancing?” I asked.   
“I don’t know, but I would say it’s been a while.” She said turning to look at John who was fast asleep. “Well, I guess he won’t be staying up with me all night.” She grabbed a blanket and laid it on John. “Well its 3 A.M., so, I guess I’ll just um…” She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.   
“We can go into my room.” I said as I grabbed her hand and walked into my room. We both sat on the bed we talk, just talked, until morning.


	10. John

I woke up and found myself not in my room. “Oh no,” I thought as I remember what happened last night. “I must have fallen asleep, after I promised Grace I would stay up with her. Where is Grace?”   
“Oh look sleeping beauty has finally woken up.” I heard someone say. I turned to see Grace in the kitchen.   
“Grace, I’m so sorry I fell asleep.” I said feeling terrible.   
“No, John, its fine, Sherlock and I talked for a while, and then we went to the store and got some food.” Grace said.   
“Wait you and Sherlock…” I stared at her.   
“And, now we are making breakfast.” She smiled.   
“Sherlock. Breakfast.” I said.   
“Yes and your help would be appreciated.” Sherlock said walking into view. I laughed when I saw him, he was covered, head to toe, in flour. I started over towards the kitchen when Grace stepped in front of me.   
“No!” She yelled pushing me back onto the couch. “Sherlock needs to know how to make this himself.” She said going back into the kitchen.   
“What are you making?” I called.   
“It’s a surprise!” She yelled back when suddenly there was a loud crash followed by Grace yelling, “Sherlock!”   
After a good hour, Sherlock and Grace, who were both covered in flour, came out with the food. They had made muffins, scones, eggs and sausage. The eggs and sausages looked good, however the muffins looked a little flat and the scones were as hard as rocks.   
“I made the muffins and the scones,” Sherlock smiled proudly. I looked over at Grace and she gave me a look like, “you better eat them.” The muffins were not half bad, but the scones were terrible. It took all my power to choke it down.   
“That was really good,” I said as Grace picked up my plate. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked to see that it was a text message from Grace. “Gracie, did you just text me?” I asked and I watched as her face turned as white as the flour she was covered in. “What’s wrong?” I asked.   
“John, Moriarty took my phone.” She gasped.   
As she said this I quickly opened the message. It read; “Hello Sherlock, John, and sweet Grace  
Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty dumpty had a great fall   
.-. --- -... . .-. - .- / .--. .- ..-. .-.. .. -. /  
“We are all mad here” :)   
49, 34  
11, 137  
46, 93  
142, 5  
133, 56  
45, 69  
233, 56  
211, 62  
9, 204  
84, 9  
43, 63  
11, 65  
221, 103  
Love M XXXXXX”   
“It’s just a bunch of numbers,” I stated handing it to Sherlock. “However, I did see some Morse code. But, the rest of the message does not make sense.”   
He quickly handed the phone to Grace and then took out his own phone and typed something into it. “John can you decrypt the Morse code?” He asked not looking up from his phone.   
“Ok,” I said as Grace handed me my phone back. I looked at the Morse code and quickly started to decode it. R, O, B, E…  
“Alice in Wonderland!” Sherlock shouted breaking my concentration.   
“What?” I asked looking up from the phone.   
“‘We are mad here” it’s from Alice in Wonderland.” He said.   
“Why put a quote from Alice in Wonderland, and what are the numbers?” I asked.   
“I have an idea,” He said, “Have you figured out the Morse code.”   
“Almost,” I said looking back at the phone. F, L, I, N, “Got it!”   
“What does it say?” He asked.   
“Not what, but who, it’s a name, Roberta Paflin.” I said.   
“John, I need your laptop.” Sherlock said grabbing my laptop.   
“Where is yours.” I asked as he logged on.   
“In my room,” He said not looking up from the screen.   
I sighed as I walked over to look over his shoulder. He was looking up Roberta Paflin. “She’s an illustrator for…” I leaned in close so I could see. “Alice in Wonderland.”   
“I knew it.” Sherlock said clicking on the images of the books that Roberta had illustrated. “It’s a book cipher; we just have to figure out which book.” He said pointing at the two different covers.   
“It’s that one,” Grace said pointing to the one with Alice falling down the rabbit hole.   
“I get it; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.” I said. “How are we going to find this specific book?”   
“I’ll go find it.” Sherlock said quickly brushing off the flour then he grabbed his coat and scarf before he headed out. “I’ll be back soon!” He yelled and then the door shut.   
Grace smiled as she wiped the flour off herself. She headed into the kitchen and I followed her. The kitchen was a disaster. Flour covered the wall and batter covered the floor. Scattered around the kitchen were pots and pans, and in the trash was what looked like a mountain of burnt muffins and scones. It looked like a warzone.   
“How did you even make breakfast?” I asked lifting my feet up to find them covered in batter.   
“Don’t ask me?” She smiled when we heard the door open and shut.   
“Well, he’s back quick.” I said.   
“John,” Grace said grabbing a knife, “That’s not Sherlock.”   
I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the wall grabbing a knife as well. I held my breath as I slowly put my finger to my lips. Everything was silent for a moment and I feared that you could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I gripped the knife in my hand tighter as two big me turned the corner walking into the kitchen. In a flash, Grace was up and stabbing one of the men in the shoulder. As he screamed in pain, I quickly charged the other guy. I sliced the knife at the man but he dodged it. I kept slashing away every time the man dodging my stabs. Soon everything blurred, when suddenly I heard Grace scream.   
“John!” I heard Grace scream. I turned to see her standing with a bloody knife on her neck and a man holding her. Suddenly I was knocked flat on my back.   
“Drop the knife!” The man who was holding Grace said. I quickly did as he said and as soon as I dropped the knife, two men came and grabbed my arms.   
“Why, Moriarty was right, you are a pretty thing.” The man said caressing Grace’s cheek.   
“Don’t touch her!” I spat trying to break free. I could feel the rage building up inside me. I struggled, my eyes never leaving Grace’s. To my surprise, she didn’t look scared as she started back at me. Her eyes were filled more with worry.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The man said and Grace whimpered as he pressed the knife harder onto her throat.   
“I’m stopping,” I quickly said, standing perfectly still, desperate to have him free Grace.   
“Who has the handcuffs?” he asked.   
The man who Grace had stabbed came up and pulled out some handcuffs.   
“Nail ‘em up.” He said and the man followed his orders. In the doorway to the kitchen, he took out, what looked like a railroad spike and nailed it to the beam. Then the man holding Grace lifted her up and chained her hands with the handcuffs.   
“No,” I thought realizing who it was. “Max?” I said as I saw him take out a knife.   
“Oh, you know me.”He said flattered.   
“No!” I screamed as he brought the knife towards Grace’s stomach. He sliced her shirt open and I prayed he wasn’t going to do what I thought. Again, he brought the knife to her stomach as he said. “Moriarty says I’m not allowed to harm you.” Another man came up the stairs. He was caring a brand and I realized what he was going to do.   
“No!” I screamed and I felt the hot sting of tears in my eyes. “Don’t please.”   
“However, he did want to leave his mark.” Max smiled grabbing Grace’s chin. “It’s so nice that you have a fireplace, it’s so awkward when I have to preheat the brand.” He sighed as he started the fire in the fireplace.   
“Don’t you dare!” I yelled as he put the brand in the fire.   
“Are you threatening me?” Max asked turning towards his men and nodded causing the man on my right to punch me in the stomach. “You are in no place to be threatening me.” He sneered taking the brand out of the fire.  
“Please,” Grace whimpered as he brought the brand closer.   
“Please don’t,” I begged.   
Max smiled as he brought the brand down on her skin just below the collarbone. My heart broke as Grace screamed out in pain, tears streaming down her face.   
“I’m going to kill you! Kill you!” I screamed trying to break away. However, the grip on my arms just kept getting tighter.   
“Alright well, my work here is done boys lets go.” Max said and the men started to drag me with them.   
“No!” Grace screamed.   
“Oh don’t worry we won’t kill him, yet.” Max laughed as he smacked her across the face. “And this is where I say goodbye.” He placed his hand right on the brand and pressed hard. Grace’s screams caused a tear to run down my face. “Goodbye my dear,” Max leaned in and kissed Grace’s cheek. “Oh wait I almost forgot.” He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which he then proceeded to staple to Grace’s skin. Then he hit Grace in the head with the brand. I watched as her head slumped forward. “Well Doctor Watson, shall we go.” He said then he hit me in the head with the brand.


	11. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the Other Watson but don't worry I have two more stories in the Grace Chronicles that I will be uploading plus I am working on a story for book 2. Book 2 gets a bit dark but it's still good. Please tell me what you think and if you enjoy what I am writing I love to hear from you it really helps the writing process! Thank you so much!!!

It took me ages to find the book. Moriarty sure didn’t make it easy. I went to practically every single bookshop in London. Finally, after hours of searching, I found it in a little bookshop outside of Brixton. Quickly I opened the book to page forty-nine, word thirty-four, “are.” I pulled out the piece of paper and wrote down the words flipping the book to each page I needed. As I jotted down each of the words, I could feel my heart rate picking up. When I deciphered the last word, I took off running. The message read; “Are you afraid yet, you should be I’m going to hit home now.” I sprinted all the way back to the flat. I saw that the door was open and I quickly pulled out John’s gun that I remembered was in my coat. “John!” I called and I panicked, sprinting up the stairs, when I didn’t hear a response. “Grace!” I yelled as I walked into the flat. Time seemed to slow down as I turned to se Grace handcuffed to the beam. Her head was slumped forward and her shirt cut open. “No, no,” I gasped as I rushed towards her. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked Grace up and down. I couldn’t find any blood but I could see an extensive amount of bruising around her mid section. They didn’t look fresh so I assumed they were from Moriarty. Suddenly my eyes stopped just below her collarbone, where there was a clearly noticeable M branded. My shaking hand slowly reached to check for a pulse and I sighed when I found one.   
“Sherlock,” She mumbled opening her eyes. I could see that they were red from crying.   
“Don’t worry, I’m going to get you down.” I said noticing the paper stapled to her skin. “Ok, this is just going to hurt for a second.” I said grabbing the paper. I saw her wince when I pulled the staple out. “I’m sorry,” I said as I walked underneath her so she was sitting on my shoulders.   
“Thank you,” She sighed as I opened the paper. It was a message from Moriarty. “Did you have a nice time chasing the white rabbit?” It read.  
“Damn-it!” I thought. “Moriarty sent me out on a goose chase.”   
“Sherlock,” Grace mumbled again. I had to get her down, I just did not know how.   
“Grace, I’m going to get you down, but, I’m going to have to move. Just tell me if your wrists start hurting. I’ll be right back.” I said.  
“Ok, wait…” She started  
I walked into the kitchen looking for something to free her.   
“Sherlock,” Grace said.   
“Hold on Grace, I’m still looking.” I said frantically looking around.   
“Sherlock,” She said again.   
“Just a minute.” I called.   
“Sherlock!” She yelled.   
“Yes,” I said hurrying to face her.   
“In my pocket,” She said, and I saw what she meant. Sticking out of her jean pocket was a pair of keys.   
“Oh,” I said reaching into her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. She collapsed into my arms and I put my coat around her. “Grace, where is John?” I asked causing her to start sobbing.   
“He’s gone, they took him.” She sobbed grabbing my shirt.   
“Who did Grace?” I asked.   
“Max,” she said sobbing harder.   
“Damn-it!” I screamed causing Grace to jump. “I’m sorry,” I said rubbing her shoulders. This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to feel Grace in my arms.   
“We have to find him or they are going to ki…” She started leaning into my chest.  
“No,” I said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back so she was looking at my face. “Don’t you talk like that, we are getting John back.”  
She nodded and I pulled her back into my arms. “How are we going to find him?” She asked wiping her eyes.   
“I don’t know,” I sighed.   
“Did you find the book?” She asked.   
“Yeah but…” I said.   
“Well, maybe the code tells us where John is.” She said her voice filled with hope.  
“Grace the book code was just a way to get me away from you and John. Look,” I said handing her the paper.   
“That means that Moriarty wanted John. John is just a pawn in his little game.” She said and I could see the anger growing inside her. “Give me your phone.” She growled.   
“What?” I asked.   
“Give me your phone!” She screamed as she started reaching into my pockets.   
“Grace.” I said trying to stop her  
“Where is it!” She shrieked going through my coat pockets. She pulled out the phone quickly punching in a number.   
“Grace, what are you doing?” I asked as she put the phone on speaker.   
“Oh, hello Sherlock,” A voice said and I recognized it as Moriarty’s. “Have you missed me, because I know I have missed you.” I could almost see that stupid smile on his face.   
“Let my brother go!” She screamed dodging me as I reached for the phone.   
“Oh, hello my Gracie.” Moriarty’s slimy words rang through the flat.   
“I’m not yours,” She spat.   
“But, you see, you’re wrong. I’ve already marked my property,” Moriarty laughed and Grace’s hand went up to her chest running her fingers over the brand. I watched as her hand curled into a fist. She started shaking with rage as she screamed.   
“You son of a…” She started.   
“Eh, eh,” He said, “no foul language in front of your brother.”   
“Gracie?” Another voice said.   
“John,” Grace gasped and I was quickly by her side.   
“Are you alright?” John asked.   
“Yeah, Sherlock’s here. He helped me down. Where are you?” She asked.   
“Sherlock, Jenni…” He started when suddenly we heard the sound of skin hitting skin causing Grace to gasp.   
“Yeah, he’s not allowed to finish that.” Moriarty said but his voice was drowned out by the sound of John’s screaming. I watched as Grace brought a shaky hand up to her mouth trying to hide her sobs. I grabbed the phone and took it off speaker, turning away from her.   
“I’m playing alright Jim!” I spat. “Just give me the next clue!”   
“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist, pink.” Then the phone went silent.   
I turned back to Grace to find her sobbing on the ground. Slowly I walked over and picked her up into my arms. She buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back as we sat down on the couch and I positioned her in my lap, showing emotion I did not know I was capable of showing. “We will get him back, I promise,” I whispered into her ear. She cried for a while before her breathing slowed. I placed her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
“How are we going to find him, Sherlock?” She asked.   
“I just need to think, give me a moment.” I said closing my eyes and going into my mind palace. Words swirled around my head when suddenly it hit me.   
“What was the mistake!” Lestrade yelled down.   
“Pink!” I yelled.   
My eyes snapped open. “That’s it,” I thought, “pink.” Knowing it was much too dangerous for Grace to come with me, I needed to distract her so I could leave.   
“Grace, will you do me a favor, will you go get my laptop from my room.”   
“Sure,” She said as she slowly got up and headed towards room.   
Quickly I got up and headed out side. I quietly made sure the door was locked before signaled a cab.   
“Sherlock,” I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see grace in the coat I had given her the first day we met. She was carrying my coat and my scarf. “Did you forget something?” She asked handing them to me.   
“What are you doing?” I asked putting them on.   
“You didn’t think I was going to let you save my brother without me did you?” She smiled.   
“You aren’t coming.” I snapped   
“I figured you had figured it out when I came back and… what do you mean I’m not coming.” She asked.   
“You aren’t coming Grace it’s too dangerous.” I said.   
“Since when have you cared if something is dangerous or not.” She snapped.   
“Since I’m not longer looking out for just myself anymore.”I said and I watched as Grace got angry.   
“You don’t have to watch out for me.” She yelled.   
“I promised John I would keep you safe.” I lied. Although I had promised John, I would keep her safe, this decision wasn’t for John, it was for me. I couldn’t stand the thought of Grace getting hurt again, or worse because of me.   
“I don’t need a babysitter,” She said starting for the cab.   
I grabbed her hand pulling her into me.   
“I’m going.” She said standing on her tiptoes so her eyes were level with mine.   
“No you’re not!” I yelled.   
“Yes I am.” She yelled back.   
“No!” I screamed   
“Yes!” She replied.   
We started at each other for a while, her brown eyes melting into my heart.   
“Please,” She begged.   
“Fine, but if things get bad you run as fast as you can, I can’t lose you,” I cleared my throat. “I promised John.”   
“Thank you.” She said hopping into the cab.   
We headed to the only place I could think would involve pink, the house where Jennifer Wilson was found, where John and I worked together for the first time.   
“Where are we going?” Grace asked.   
“You’ll see,” I replied.   
After a long ride, the cab pulled up in front of the house.   
“Oh my God,” She gasped seeing the house. “Pink, a Study in Pink!”   
“Not you too!” I yelled.   
She laughed but I could see the worry in her eyes.   
“Do you remember what I told you?” I said helping her out of the cab and then positioning her behind me.   
“Yes, run if you say to.” She said.   
“Alright just listen to whatever I say.”   
“Yes Sherlock,” She said as we opened the door. As the door closed, I could hear Grace breathing heavily.   
“Everything is going to be fine.” I said grabbing her hand as we went up the stairs. With each step, she gripped my hand tighter. Slowly we walked up the stairs, stopping when we reached the top. The door was shut, and again I put her protectively behind me reaching into my coat expecting to find the gun, but it was not there.   
“Damn!” I thought it must have fallen out while Grace was wearing my coat. “Stay here,” I whispered grabbing the door handle.   
“No,” She whispered pushing the door open. The room looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. It was completely empty apart from a knocked over chair. Slowly we both slowly walked a little closer to find someone tied to it, John. His shirt was ripped open and he had a brand right below the collarbone same as Grace.  
“John,” Grace gasped running over to him. Before I could join her something on the floor caught my eye.   
I knelt down running my hand over the letters, R, A, C, H, E, when something caught my eye. I turned to see that something else was carved into the wood. “Keep an eye on Little Red, for the wolf is hungry.” I turned to look at Grace who was trying to lift an unconscious John off the floor. I rushed to her side putting one of John’s arms over my shoulder as she did the same.   
“If it isn’t Grace.” A voice said and I turned around to find a big man standing in the doorway. “And you must be Sherlock Holmes.   
“I do not believe we have met.” I said looking at Grace hoping she would give me a clue to who he was. She saw me looking and placed her hand on the brand. “Max,” I said.  
“Oh, did Gracie tell you about our little run in yesterday.” He said moving closer shutting the door behind him. “To bad I was working, well, I’m free now.” He said wiping out a knife. “Come here,” He gestured towards Grace.   
“No,” I said as she let go of John.   
“Sherlock, I’ll be fine. “ She whispered walking towards him.   
“No!” I yelled grabbing her wrist with my free hand pulling her towards me.   
“Sherlock,” She sighed placing her hand on my cheek. I leaned forward placing my forehead on hers.   
“Please,” I begged.   
“Sorry,” She said as she quickly broke away from my grip.   
“Come here beautiful,” Max purred causing me to cringe. He roughly grabbed her and pulled her into him. He placed a knife on her cheek as he said, “Moriarty said I was just supposed to leave the message and go, but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to my Gracie here.” He said and then he kissed her.   
That was it; I set down John then charged Max. I knocked him to the ground sending the knife out of his hands. As I reached for it, Max kicked my feet out from under me. Then he reached for the knife. “Run!” I yelled at Grace as I kicked the knife out of the door. It stopped right in front of the stairs banister. Both Max and I raced to get it, however Max reached it first. He swung his arm back knocking me backwards. He pointed the knife at me.   
“I have beaten the great...” He started when a shot was fired. Max looked down at his shirt which now had a giant red stain at his chest. He looked up and I swore I saw him smile before he fell over the banister. I turned around to see Grace holding the gun and John awake, staring at her.   
Of course, John made us call the police. The paramedics said he was fine, just a couple of cuts and bruises. He was not the one I was worried about however. “Grace,” I called. She was sitting in the back of the ambulance, right on the edge, an orange blanket draped across her shoulder. It took me back to that night so many months ago. “Are you alri… ok?” I asked.   
“Yeah, of course.” She said not looking at me.   
“You know you cannot lie to me right?” I smiled.   
She stood up angrily and started directly into my eyes. “You almost died.” She spat.   
“Don’t exaggerate,” I sneered.   
“No, Sherlock you almost died trying to be a hero. What were you thinking?” She yelled pushing me.   
“I was saving your ass because you didn’t listen to me and stayed away from Max.” I snapped.   
“If I hadn’t had gone to him, he would have killed us all!” She screamed back.   
“And if I hadn’t had saved you, who knows what Max would have done to you!” I shouted.   
“Do you think I cared!” She shouted back.   
“What?” I asked shocked.   
“I would do anything to protect you and John, because you two are all I care about.” She turned away and I saw a tear slide down her face.   
“I’m sorry,” I said placing her hand on her shoulder.   
“Anyway, Lestrade said I’ll have to go to court, but there is no way I will get charged with anything. He’s talking to John right no…” She started as I grabbed her hand puling her into me and silencing her with a kiss. Passionately kissing her, I pulled her closer wanting no space between us. We broke apart only to catch our breaths then we continued kissing with fierce intensity letting go everything we had felt since we had met. I never wanted to stop. We kissed again before Grace broke away.   
“We can’t tell John,” She said.   
“No, no that would be bad.” I smiled kissing her again. “We better head over to him so he doesn’t suspect anything.”   
She nodded and we walked away hand in hand and I felt the happiest I have ever felt in my entire life.


End file.
